Everyone But Me
by manda159
Summary: Everyone from the Seven has a boyfriend/girlfriend, and Leo's feeling kinda left out. He has a special someone, waiting for him out there.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I didn't wanna drive anyone away by telling the readers that this is my first fanfic. OH NO LAME WRITING I hope not, anyway.. This story was just because I finished House of Hades previously and IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL. My favorite part was the part when Leo met Calypso, obviously. And then I was like NO I NEED TO SEE THEM TOGETHER AGAIN AND HAPPY GOSH DARN IT NOT ANOTHER YEAR. This is my forever OTP, thanks to Rick Riordan, all great author of the Heroes of Olympus series.

UPDATE: Wow, a couple hours in and I already have some positive feedback on my first story! Thanks to my first readers, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. So I know this was a rushed first chapter (I spent one day on it heh) cause I was just bursting with ideas and needed to put them down somewhere. But then I got a wonderful *first* review (EEP TY TY TY) and I edited it a bit. Just a few more details in the beginning to smoothen (smoothen? is that a word?) the transitioning. To the guest reviewer, thank you for your advice and I appreciate it very much.

**Chapter 1**

After the war against Gaea had finally ended, everyone who survived the countless gruesome battles was so relieved. Every couple in the Seven had left the group to go relax with their boyfriend or girlfriend, but since seven is an odd number, one lonely son of Hephaestus was left to go build something alone.

Leo sat at his little crafting table alone in his cabin, the fire of his forge crackling in the background. Everybody else wanted to celebrate more outside. And why wouldn't they? Who knew how long it would be till more trouble arose. Maybe the Oracle, but it wasn't like the redhead hairbrush throwing Rachel would just say it, she'd had to spew it out in a prophecy.

Except for the fire, the whole cabin was eerily dark and lonely, but Leo didn't mind. His hands just kept moving and creating a familiar tiny mechanical raft without him really thinking about it. His mind wandered and recalled memories of a certain someone far away on a phantom island.

He missed Calypso. She was beautiful, and she liked him… She sounded like an angel, and she liked him… She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty to work, and she liked him… Leo knew that he could look at her all day in her natural glory…If he could again. The thought of her laugh made him smile, remembering how they had worked perfectly, side-by-side back at that stupid island he couldn't name.

And they were going to manage the best mechanics shop too.

_Sigh. _Everyone had someone special to be with, but not himself. It wasn't fair that he did have a special someone that just couldn't be there. Happy, funny, optimistic Leo was fading. It was too hard trying to be the spirit lifter when Calypso was always there in the back of his mind. He shut his eyes and made a silent prayer to his dad.

_Please Hephaestus, free Calypso and let her finally be happy._

When he opened his eyes, Leo was shocked to see that the smith god was standing in front of him.

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

"Son," Hephaestus rumbled.

Leo was so excited now. He just knew that he would see Calypso again now that his dad came to answer his prayer.

The god began to speak. "Leo, I'm proud of you for defeating Gaea with your friends in the war. I know what it feels like to be abandoned like you are now. You should realize by now that Calypso is locked up because she supported the Titans. That is unforgivable, but we've given her more mercy than she should have."

Leo was heartbroken. So he wouldn't get to see the beautiful goddess again. "There's nothing you can do?"

Upon seeing his poor son's face, Hephaestus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll see what I can do," he promised.

The god disappeared for a brief minute and flashed back in a column of light that illuminated the entire cabin for a moment. Leo shielded his eyes and watched the fire flare.

"We have agreed to free her from her curse."

Leo's face brightened like the fire in his forge.

"It's true, we haven't really acknowledged Percy's request. How could we? We're all powerful gods who are very busy keeping the world out of the clutches of monsters. Anyways, Ogygia will be moved to a location off the beach of Camp Half-Blood where no regular mortals can find it. But the island will be tethered to Calypso's lifeline, so should something ever happen to it…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Leo was too excited to move now. He understood the deal, and he would protect Calypso and her island for as long as he lived. But he still had to ask. "How did you convince them Dad?"

The god had only been gone for a minute or so, but lots could have happened and Leo wanted to know.

"Zeus, Hermes, and I are all messengers for Calypso. So us three, we figured we owed our kids a favor for saving the world. And we were planning on freeing her anyway. Just needed a reminder."

Leo was about to burst with excitement. His dad and the other gods had complimented him, and they were doing _him _a favor this time! …To get a girl. He grinned inwardly. The gods really did love him.

"Can I deliver the news to her?" he begged his dad.

Hephaestus chuckled. He snapped his fingers, probably to relocate the island, and nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Leo ran out to the beach, and called for Festus. The mechanical dragon had been repaired into an actual dragon shape again, in a suitable size about the size of a hill.

As Festus flew on its way over, Percy and Annabeth walked over, hands intertwined, presumably from a beachside stroll.

"Leo! You look excited," commented Annabeth.

"You look way better than before!" Percy said. Then Annabeth proceeded to thump his head and mutter "Seaweed Brain". "So what's going on that got you so happy?"

Then Festus landed on the sand next to the trio and blew a gust of fire near their heads.

"Gonna get Calypso! Gotta go!" panted Leo as he climbed on Festus' neck.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in surprise. They heard about Leo's meeting with the daughter of a Titan, and were startled by the sudden news of how he was leaving to find the girl that could never be found twice.

"But Leo…" Percy started, but Leo and Festus were gone, flying into the sunset.

...

Festus soared high in the sky, just high enough so that Leo could see as much of the ocean as he could to locate Calypso's island.

"I found it Festus! I see Oh-jee-gee-gah-ga-bleh-whatever!" Leo exclaimed. He commanded Festus to circle the small island, and landed softly in the sand. Well, as softly as a creaky mechanical dragon _could_ land.

"Oops…" Leo muttered. He had broken the same dining table again. When did she even fix it?

"Oh please not AGAIN!" A familiar voice groaned, as it neared the beachfront. Leo wondered whether she meant another guy showing up at her place, or the table breaking, or maybe another guy showing up at her place and breaking the table. But then Calypso, beautiful as ever, dressed in a red dress (his heart stopped for a second), rushed out to the wreckage.

She stopped abruptly at the sight.

Leo grinned at her sheepishly, but his smile faltered when he didn't see the reaction he was expecting.

Calypso began to weep, her knees crumpling beneath her as she fell to the sand and her dress fluttered out around her. "Is this a cruel illusion the gods are showing me yet again?" she cried.

It broke his heart to see her like this so Leo jumped off of Festus and approached her cautiously. He awkwardly stood in front of her.

"I've already suffered enough," she whispered brokenly.

Leo knelt down and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"It's really me," Leo said, watching her beautiful almond eyes.

Calypso gasped and looked up to his crooked smile. She jumped up at lightning speed and kissed him. Leo was so startled that he fell back on the sand.

"How are you here? I thought… But it's not… I'm just so glad that you're back," she cried joyfully, squeezing the life out of him.

Leo explained to Calypso how the war against Gaea had ended, which Calypso responded that she knew because of all the tremors in the ground she felt that day. Then he continued to complain about how he was so irritated by all of his couple friends and wanted her to be released because he constantly thought about her every day with all of the reminders surrounding him.

"I swore on the River Styx that I would get back to you, you know that?" Leo asked.

"And I'll never forget it," Calypso responded.

As Leo finished his story, two figures riding a hippocampus approached the island.

"Percy…" whispered Calypso with astonishment. Her voice was so faint; it tumbled away in the ocean breeze.

Percy, with Annabeth clinging to his back on the sea animal, climbed off and helped his girlfriend off as well.

Leo turned to look at Calypso. Her face was a mix of emotions. There was sadness, pain, anger, and a smidge of love hidden in her dark almond eyes. That last one stung a bit.

Percy held Annabeth's hand, the two of them stood gazing at the goddess in their fellow demigod's embrace.

Leo awkwardly untangled himself with haste and stood up to help Calypso up too.

Annabeth looked at Calypso, sizing her up as if to say _So this is the girl that _temporarily _had my boyfriend's heart. Huh. _She turned to give a questioning glance to Leo. He shrugged cheekily; too enamored with the goddess to focus.

She sighed, but didn't press on for more information.

"Listen guys! I wanna go show Calypso the camp! Whaddya say, buddies?" Leo offered.

Percy and Annabeth nodded, and when they looked at Calypso, she eagerly bobbed her head in agreement.

"I should change," she blushed.

Percy and Annabeth stepped into Calypso's beautiful home to wait for her and look around, and Leo grinned as he watched them go inside together. He was content to finally not be left alone anymore.

He felt a rustle next to his neck. He shifted his head, and saw that Calypso had nestled her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply.

"Um, are you okay?" Leo asked as he brushed stray strands of hair from her face. She smiled, even though her eyes were still shut.

"I've imagined the day of my freedom so many times in so many different ways, but I never imagined it like this. Thank you for everything, Leo. You're my hero," she stated softly.

Feeling great, said hero straightened up and turned to face the girl now wide-eyed with excitement.

"After you, milady," Leo said in an awful fake accent.

Calypso giggled and said she would be right back.

As she walked off, Leo petted Festus' resting form on the sand and grinned.

"Leo and Calypso's Garage, here we come."

**I WILL WRITE MORE I PROMISE SINCE I FEEL LOVED AND MOTIVATED JUST TIME IS ICKY AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF SPARE TIME BUT I WILL **


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, thanks to all of my first followers and favorite-ers! I really appreciate your support :3 I realized that once I got Leo and Calypso reunited, I didn't really have a story for after the event -. -" So I really hope this is still fun for you all to read, and enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Leo watched as Calypso walked out of her sanctuary between Annabeth and Percy. They were deep in conversation and secretly Leo hoped that they were trying to talk about moving on.

Sheesh. Totally awkward if your girlfriend still liked another guy who is one of your best friends and he already has a girlfriend.

A little voice started to sing in his head. _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend! Leo has a girlfriend! _Leo willed himself to focus and tried to make himself look busy by tinkering with Festus.

Out of the corner of his eye, he focused on Calypso and noted her sparkling circlet set in her neatly braided hair. Her gorgeous caramel locks draped over a puffy white shirt whose sleeves just covered her elbows. Her long flowy skirt swayed in the sand and revealed her strapped on gladiator sandals every time she took a step.

Looking down at his dirty work clothes smeared with grease, Leo could hardly imagine how this girl –er goddess, could like him.

He didn't realize that he had been staring too long at Festus and his choice of clothing until Percy's voice cleared the fog in his head.

"Leo? Leo! Fire Boy! Yoo-hoo!"

Festus nudged Leo to turn around, where he faced the trio watch him carefully. Calypso reached out and took Leo's hands into hers.

"Shall we have Festus take us to explore the camp? I can't wait to see it all," she said happily.

Percy and Annabeth shared a suspicious look with each other and backed away.

"We'll take the hippocampi back," Annabeth said.

Percy snuck a mischievous glance at Leo, and then called for his underwater friends. The hippocampi quickly arrived, and then the pair quickly jumped on and rode away on the glistening ocean waters.

Leo stared at them swim off, unable to believe that they just said that and left him alone with Calypso. They were planning something, that's for sure.

Dazed, he helped Calypso onto the mechanical dragon. Once he was positive that she was safe in her spot, he climbed on in front of her.

Festus began to flap its wings, with giant gusts of air sweeping behind them. Calypso gasped in amazement and clung tightly to Leo's waist. She seemed so blissful and excited because she was finally leaving her little island after thousands of years. …All because of him.

Yeah. He could get used to this heroic feeling.

Leo whooped and laughed along with Calypso as she held on to him, and they took off towards the camp where adventures lay in wait for them.

...

Nearing the beach, Leo saw all of his friends waiting for him at the shoreline.

_Oh dear gods, why?_ he groaned. It was already tough enough to speak in the presence of such a pretty girl, and now all of his friends could forever shame him till he made it to the Underworld.

There they were, the Seven of the Prophecy, all looking so smug and proud of him.

Naturally, Percy and Annabeth were totally doing the _we didn't do anything but actually yes we kinda did _look, smiling like idiots and watching everyone's reactions. Percy had an arm around Annabeth, whispering something into her ear and watching her giggle. Jerks.

Jason stood all high and mighty like the praetor he was and held onto Piper's hand, nodding briefly at Leo to let him know that he was proud of his good friend. Piper smiled brightly at Leo, with a knowing glance that said _I knew you could do it_.

Frank just couldn't help it. He stared, open-mouthed and blinking at the sight until Hazel pushed his chin back up. Hazel chuckled and shook her head, giving a thumbs-up to Leo afterwards.

Ok. So at least there wasn't any embarrassing going on. Yet.

Percy spoke. "So… How about we introduce ourselves?" He said it slowly, as if no one was capable of comprehending his words.

Everyone stirred into motion, and began their introductions. Calypso politely greeted everyone, thanking them for coming out to see her.

After Calypso became acquainted with all of his friends, Leo began to tell his story of how he had her freed from her prison.

Okay, so maybe he exaggerated a little on the part where he arrived 'heroically', but he sure wasn't telling anyone about the poor dining table that he destroyed. Twice.

When everything was said and done, it was starting to get late in the evening. Everyone decided to give Leo and Calypso some space, chattering excitedly as they headed off to their cabins.

Calypso was just gazing at the camp, her face filled with wonder as she carefully observed all of the sights surrounding her.

Leo cleared his throat, immediately catching her attention. "So. Would you like to rest up and explore tomorrow? Or go somewhere and sleep later? Or just look around and not sleep at all…?" He wasn't sure of what he should say or do.

Calypso smiled and intertwined her left hand with Leo's right, swinging them around gently. She leaned in close to his face.

"Let's take a look around," she whispered, and then she kissed his cheek. Her eyes playfully begged him to show her around.

Even though Leo was immune to fire, he felt his entire face burning up. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it.

The pair laughed as they headed towards the forest to Bunker 9. Unbeknownst to the two, another pair was watching them in the dark.

...

Annabeth and Percy were hiding in a bubble underwater, maybe five or six feet away from the shoreline where Leo and Calypso had been standing.

"Why are we even spying on them, Percy?" Annabeth groaned. "And how did I even get stuck in this situation?"

Percy hushed her. Not like anybody could hear them anyway since they were underwater. "Your fault you like me, _Wise Girl_. And I'm just checking on them. Cause… they're both important to me?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "No!" she cried out. "You still think Calypso likes you?"

Percy hung his head in embarrassment. Calypso seemed so sad and heartbroken when he left her, and Annabeth had felt the pain of her curse back at Tartarus.

Back then, he didn't realize that Leo had landed on Ogygia and charmed the goddess with his natural sense of humor that everyone envied, including himself. Calypso had cursed him and Annabeth before that, right? Maybe everything was okay.

Annabeth hugged Percy tightly. She shivered, probably from recalling the horror of Calypso's curse. Percy squeezed her shoulder to reassure her that he was still there and he would always be.

Once they finished reliving their horrible past, Percy brought their bubble to the surface and they landed on the sand.

"Let's get some rest," Annabeth said, after a minute. Percy agreed and walked her over to his cabin, letting his girlfriend lean on his shoulder for support.

...

Meanwhile, Leo had reached Bunker 9, guiding Calypso by tugging on her hands while telling her to keep her eyes shut. Festus lay curled up outside of the cave, snorting softly in its mechanical dragon sleep.

He released his hand from Calypso's, so that he could open the stone door. The rock moved to reveal the entrance, and he led her into the cave.

Festus woke up after hearing the giant stone move aside. Apparently, mechanical dragons could have extremely acute hearing. It snorted, breathing a little fire out of its nose, and followed them in only to fall asleep again in a more comfortable spot.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Calypso asked. Leo nodded, staring at all the work he had tidied up and the prototypes he made from the blueprints that the previous fire-controlling children of Hephaestus had left behind.

Then he realized that Calypso was waiting for a verbal response, and hastily said go ahead.

Her eyes opened slowly but gracefully, kind of like how an owl would after waking up.

She sighed in awe. "It's beautiful," she swooned.

She began to walk around, carefully examining each object on every table, tinkering with everything and trying to be careful to not accidentally break something.

Leo doubted that Calypso could break anything. She seemed so… down-to-earth, and sweet. He knew he could trust her with any invention of his, deep in his heart.

He felt so peaceful, watching her excitement at everything he had worked so hard on since the war ended.

After exploring the entire bunker for a while, Calypso sat down on a comfy chair in the corner. Leo remembered bringing that in a while ago to relax in, after he went on a giant building marathon. Seeing her so calm in his special place made the tugging in his stomach start again.

He plopped down on the floor next to her and leaned back on Festus. Calypso appeared to have fallen asleep in the chair, a beautiful smile gracing her pleasant features.

Leo made a silent promise to himself that evening. He wanted to make Calypso something special, something that she would cherish forever. Cogs and gears danced around in his head as he fell asleep, dreaming about that perfect gift he would create for the perfect girl.

**Seriously though guys, I'm feeling kinda idea-less. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA LET ME KNOW AND I WILL WRITE IT IN IF I CAN**


	3. Chapter 3

Gee whiz peoples! I'm loving how everyone is very supporting, and now I think I've got a good idea on how to work on this story. Your suggestions are much appreciated and I'm trying to work them in! Enjoy Chapter 3!

BTW, check out tumblr user viria's artwork of Leo and Calypso! She's an amazing artist and portrays them perfectly :)

**Chapter 3**

Leo woke up in bliss; his head lying down on what felt like a cloud. Despite the fact that the rest of his body was numb with pins and needles, he didn't want to move away from his cloud in fear of losing his comfortable spot. Like a content cat, he burrowed further in relaxation and sighed happily.

Then he heard a chuckle. A feminine chuckle. The melodious sound came from above his head and then slender fingers caressed his hair, twirling the curly ends.

Feeling that motion, Leo recalled his mom doing something like that to his hair from what seemed like ages ago. It was like he went back in time to his childhood, to those cherished moments where he would position himself to sit comfortably by his mom's chair on a little pillow placed on the floor and lean his head gently on her knees.

Mom would have been exhausted from working so hard, leaning back in her chair by the fireplace to get any sleep that she could. Leo remembered feeling helpless, being only a little child who couldn't give his mother anything but love.

So he would try his best to reassure his mom by acknowledging her of his presence, not by talking but through cuddling. She wouldn't speak either, but she would respond by stroking his hair lovingly as she breathed deeply with her eyes closed.

Calypso made him feel so at home, and it was a pleasing refresher to wake up like this.

Leo decided that it was time to officially get up after sitting there for those few minutes that seemed like hours. He turned his head slowly to look up at the beautiful girl watching Festus snooze as she mindlessly pet his hair.

Apparently she noticed some movement in the corner of her eyes or felt the shift on her legs, since she almost immediately turned to smile shyly at him.

Blushing, Leo shifted to give his legs some space and repositioned his head to go on his now crossed arms placed on her knees. He stared intently at Calypso's tender gaze.

"What shall we do today?" she asked softly.

Coincidentally, Leo's stomach grumbled right after her question in response. The two both looked at his stomach for a moment and then turned to look back at each other's faces simultaneously to start laughing in unison.

"Well that answers that," Leo chuckled. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and offered his hand for Calypso to take.

She welcomingly clasped his hand in hers, and they started to chat about everything they could talk about as they walked out of the cave towards the main part of the camp.

...

Leo quickly took notice of how everyone roaming around camp stopped whatever they were doing to watch him and Calypso. He took a quick glance at said girl, seeing some anxiety flit over her features from having so many people staring at her.

He squeezed her hand to soothe her, and got a slight squeeze back. They continued to walk until they reached the mess hall pavilion. Taking a look at his watch, Leo confirmed that it was late for breakfast and too early for lunch. He sighed internally.

Calypso looked at him, seeing the sigh he had hidden. She had a confused expression on her face, and Leo knew that he had to act fast.

He saw Chiron observing campers in the distance, and told Calypso to wait at that spot for a bit until he came back for her. She blinked, nodded, and sat down carefully by the nearest table.

Leo walked as fast as he could over to Chiron, and started to run once he thought that he was out of Calypso's sight.

Chiron stumbled back on his hooves in surprise when Leo almost crashed into him. Leo apologized hastily, and then asked if he could have the nymphs come back real quickwith some food.

"I'm sorry Leo, but you will have to ask the nymphs themselves if you would like them to bring more food. I have no control over them when it's not a dining time," said Chiron.

Leo sighed and ran off towards the forest where the nymphs were.

After a bunch of awkward exchanges between him and the gossipy nymphs, Leo got them to set up a little picnic for him. As he ran off to find Calypso, he heard the overly chatty nymphs all squealing in excitement to prepare food for his date.

His stomach grumbled, and he silently agreed with it. _Tell me about it._

He nearly tripped on the ground trying to hurry back to Calypso, patiently waiting for him with what seemed like a forced smile on her face. Leo didn't bother questioning her; he just assumed that she was really hungry and was too polite to complain.

He watched as she stood up to brush off her skirt and take his outstretched hand; not bothering to look at him.

...

As Calypso sat waiting for Leo to come back, she absentmindedly fiddled with her fingers so that she could avoid the analytical looks that the strange demigods were giving her. She felt highly uncomfortable, and couldn't bring herself to look up every time someone passed by.

Someone slid over next to her on the table seats, and without looking up, she could tell it was a boy. It wasn't Leo, because he would have acted all flustered but cute as he offered her his hand. This boy just sat next to her and waited a moment before he spoke in a familiar voice.

"Um… hey Calypso." said Percy. Calypso turned, much to her discontent, to see one of the two people she was trying to avoid here. She bit her lip, and tried not to look at him. Ugh, where was Leo?

She mumbled out a hello, and Percy took that as the initiative to continue.

"Listen, I don't want every exchange we have to be awkward like this. Can't we work it out?" Percy started.

Calypso's eyes darted around, not looking at one place too long as the gears whirred inside her head. She breathed deeply, trying to keep her chest still as her heart beat rapidly.

She didn't speak for a few minutes, so Percy decided to probe her again. He shocked her with his next question, even though she really should have expected it.

"Do you… still like me?"

Calypso froze, inhaling and exhaling rapidly and trying to think of Leo and mentally send him a message that she wanted him to hurry up.

Percy took her rigid silence as a yes, and was about to speak until he saw something- or someone in the distance. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he stood up abruptly, gave her a look that said _we'll talk about this later_, and left before Leo arrived to save her from her embarrassment.

Calypso quickly forced a smile onto her face, getting up from her seat carefully so that she could join Leo to eat and get lost in her feelings.

...

Leo was worried that someone had bothered Calypso while she was waiting for him and chastised himself for not getting the food sooner. She was probably starving and felt pressured by all the new things around her.

He had to make her feel comfortable, and so far… not so good.

Searching the woods, Leo located one of the giggling nymphs and had her lead them towards the picnic that had been set up for a miniature date.

It was roughly mid-morning, and through the sun's glare he saw a patch of grass covered by a small blanket. There was a small wooden table set on top of the blanket with little snacks for munching on, and it looked decent enough for him.

They sat down, Leo allowing Calypso to sit down comfortably first before plopping down like a child on the blanket. Calypso laughed a bit, but she didn't seem very into it. Leo was starting to worry that he did something wrong and she didn't like him anymore.

Before he could ask her anything, Calypso beat him to it.

"Can we build something sometime?" she asked hesitantly in a small voice.

Leo sighed in relief. So maybe all Calypso was worried about was that she was too shy to ask to build something.

He grinned enthusiastically and started to ramble on about all the things they could make together, not realizing that she wasn't eating or even listening.

**Is this a cliffhanger? Idek. But seriously, I want Leo and Calypso to be together, and it appears that most people want to see how Calypso gets over Percy. ...If she does XD So I will continue to develop on Calypso and her 'feelings', and any more suggestions on the story are appreciated!**


End file.
